Sherlockian Drabbles!
by City of Lunatics
Summary: This will be a series of random drabbles that my mind can come up with! Such fun! (little bit of Miranda there :)) Will probably contain shippings in some but not all chapters.
1. Mini-Milks!

**I love mini-milks and I think that they are the ****_best_**** ice creams ever. I came up with this whilst eating one. Complete and utter crack! Naturally. :D Oh, if you review you get a free mini-milk! *subtle hints of bribery* -Moo**

John was putting away the shopping when Sherlock came into the kitchen.

"Come to help?"

"No."

"Thought not. What do you want then?"

"Food."

"Food?"

"Food." Sherlock confirmed.

"You're hungry?"

"Not really."

"You've got to stop grazing. That's how we run out of food so quickly! You open something to have a nibble of it and then it goes out of date!" Sherlock ignored this and started rummaging in one of the bags. He shoved it to one side and started on another one. On about the fifth bag he cried out in delight.

"MINI-MILKS!"

"Mini-Milks?"

"I love mini-milks! Why did you buy them? You never buy them."

"You monitor what I buy? I bought them because they were on offer." Sherlock had already opened the box and was selecting a flavour.

"I've only just bought them..." John muttered.

"Be happy I'm eating John." Sherlock retorted. He picked out a vanilla one and quickly unwrapped it, dumping the wrapper on the table.

"Sherlock!"

"What?"

"Put the wrapper in the bin. No wonder the flat gets so messy!" Sherlock rolled his eyes but did as John said. He started sucking on the mini-milk noisily.

"Sherlock you sound like a pig!"

"Of course I don't John. Pigs don't suck on things, they chew and bite things. Sucking is a very different noise to chewing and biting."

"Whatever! Just stop being so noisy with it or go to the living room." Sherlock went to the living room. A few minutes later he called to John,

"John, can I have another one?" John walked slowly into the living room.

"You've only just had one Sherlock."

"They are small and they help me think."

"That is one of the worst excuses I've ever heard." John muttered. "Fine yes whatever but remember when they're gone, they're gone. Ok?"

"I know." Sherlock went to get another one.

It was the evening and John decided he would have a mini-milk. After all they were nice and he hadn't had one in years. He found the box in the freezer easily but when he reached in to get one...There were none left.

"Sherlock!"

"Yes?"

"Have you had a whole pack of mini-milks in less than one day?" John had entered the living room where Sherlock was lying on the sofa licking the remnants of a mini-milk off the stick.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking." John laughed and shook his head.

"I'm not buying them again." Sherlock sat up.

"Why not?"

"I'm not buying something that will get eaten the day I buy it, especially if I don't have any of it. If you want mini-milks you go and buy them yourself." Sherlock huffed and lay back down. He would never go shopping for mini-milks and John knew that. Sherlock had won... Again.


	2. Kid lock truth or dare

**Thank you for the reviews from KeepTheCreature and TotallySherlocked! They were very nice and made me happy that someone is reading and enjoying my work! :) Little bit of kid!lock for you now! -Moo x**

* * *

It was John's 13th birthday party and everyone he knew was invited, Greg, Sherlock, Molly, Irene, Anderson, Donovan, Mycroft, Anthea, Sarah, Jim and Seb (his mum made him invite them).

"I know," Molly suggested, "Why don't we play truth or dare?" A few people (a.k.a Sherlock, Mycroft, Jim, Seb and Irene) rolled their eyes but the others thought it was a good idea and it was John's party so they all sat in a big circle.

"John, you go first, as it's your birthday. Truth or dare?" Sarah said, smiling sweetly at him.

"Ummm, dare." The rest of the children whispered to each other for a minute before Sarah said,

"I dare you to kiss Mycroft. On the lips." Mycroft's face fell and John's eyes widened,

"But-"

"No. A dare is a dare. DO IT!" Donovan ordered. Irene sat back, a small smirk on her face, she could have thought of MUCH worse things to make John do. John looked at Sherlock for support. Sherlock shrugged. John bit his lip before reluctantly making his way across the circle. Mycroft looked terrified.

"No one ever mentions this again."

"What happens in truth or dare, stays in truth or dare." Molly agreed.

"Thank you. Not my fault. Sorry." he said to Mycroft before swallowing and closing his eyes. Mycroft blinked once and then closed his eyes. John briefly touched their lips together before pulling back quickly. Mycroft immediately pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his lips on it. John merely used the back of his hand.

"Not nice." Irene smirked to herself, John and Mycroft were going to have to deal with a lot worse when she got to make up the dare. John spun a bottle which landed on Sherlock. "Truth or dare?" Sherlock sighed at the patheticness of the situation and said,

"Truth." After a quick discussion John turned back to Sherlock,

"Which girl do you think is the hottest?" Sherlock frowned before saying,

"Everybody's body temperature is roughly 37°C however, Molly is wearing a thicker jumper than any of the other girls, therefore she is most likely the hottest." John face palmed while Molly, although she knew it wasn't quite the same, blushed. Sherlock smirked to himself, that was a good way of getting out of the awkward situation, he could only imagine what Mycroft would say if he admitted he found Irene incredibly attractive.

"Fine, just spin the bottle Sherlock." Sherlock spun the bottle which promptly landed on Irene. Irene smirked and answered before the question was asked.

"Dare." she purred.

"Go give a pole dance to somebody." she grinned and walked up to Sherlock. "You sure 'bout this, darling?" she positively purred. Sherlock looked at her stonily,

"Do I look like I care what you do?"

"I won't answer that." She winked and started to pole dance. Sherlock rolled his eyes and rested his chin in his hands. She smirked, sat on his lap, kissed him on the lips then went back to her place in the circle, watching his face intently. Sherlock stared back at her.

"Your turn Irene." She spun the bottle which landed on Greg. She winked again, "Truth or dare,honey?"

"Um, uh, um..." Greg stammered. She tapped her perfectly manicured nails on the floor impatiently.

"Well, um, er..."

"You have a count of three until I choose for you."

"Dare. No! I mean truth! Truth!"

"Hmm..." She smiled, "Why are you so scared of me Greggles?"

"Uhm, I don't want a dare from you..."

"Why?"

"You'll give me a terrible dare."

"What's the worst I could do?"

"I'd rather not think about it..."

"I'd rather you did. What's the worst I could do?"

"K-kiss someone?" She burst out laughing.

"Well, that's the very least I'd make you do. Besides, it seems Mycroft is dying for a kiss from you." she looked over to Mycroft who was bright red and suddenly very interested in his shoes. Greg looked away quickly. Irene slid the bottle to a very flustered looking Greg and said, "Spin." Greg quickly did so to take the attention away from him and Mycroft. It landed on Jim.

"Dare." Jim said, trying to sound cool and unbothered in front of Seb.

"I dare you to spend the rest of the party handcuffed to Sherlock."

"B-But!"

"NO!" Sherlock yelled. "Not in a million years."

"Not your choice Sherlock. Nor is it Moriarty's. He chose dare." Jim groaned and moved to sit next to Sherlock so Greg could cuff them. Greg grinned and put on the cuffs. He went to sit back down,

"Spin the bottle then. Sherlock can help you if you need two hands." Jim glared at Greg and spun the bottle one handed, it landed on Seb. The corner of Seb's lips curled up slightly. Jim grinned, "Truth or dare?" he prayed Seb would choose dare.

"Dare." Jim's grin widened.

"Kiss me." Seb grinned,

"Could have guessed." He went over to Jim ignoring the stares and kissed Jim, closing his eyes and smiling. Irene frowned, damn, Seb had been her favourite out of all the people at the party, turns out he wasn't even single,not that that usually bothered her, but Jim didn't seem one to mess with. Seb pulled away slowly. Jim winked at him. "Thanks, Tiger." He murmured, loud enough so only Seb, and Sherlock who was tied to him, would hear. Seb smirked and moved back to his place. He spun the bottle and it landed on Molly. "D-dare..." she stuttered.

"Kiss the one you like more. Sherlock or Jim." Molly froze, she looked over at Irene and an idea formed in her head. She wasn't going to miss an opportunity to kiss both of the boys she liked. She stood up and walked over to them, she first kissed Jim on the lips, making sure she paused for long enough for Sherlock to think he was safe, then she kissed him too. Irene applauded.

"That's cheating!" Seb shouted. She shrugged and sat back down, "I like them both most, so I kissed them both, and Jim is a much better kisser." Seb glared at her before growling, "Spin." She spun and the bottle landed on Sarah. "Truth or dare?"

"Ummm, dare."

"Ummm..." Molly thought for a second, "Eat...raisins out of John's belly-button." Sarah giggled at Molly and blushed. Molly grinned at her and jumped up to grab raisins. Sarah looked at John and smiled at him. Molly came back and said, "Lie down and lift shirt up." John reluctantly did so. Molly poured raisins into John's belly button and grinned at Sarah. Sarah giggled and proceeded with the dare. John couldn't stop laughing as she ate the raisins out of his belly button. Sarah finished and giggled. Molly grinned at her and handed her the bottle to spin. She span it and it landed on Mycroft. Mycroft sighed, "Truth." he said, sounding thoroughly bored.

"Umm, who do you like, as in like like, the most?"

"Nobody. Relationships do not interest me."

"Oh come on, Mycroft. It's obvious. You may as well say it." Sherlock said, impatiently. Mycroft glared at Sherlock, he decided if he didn't say it, either Irene or Sherlock would,

"Fine! I like Greg." Sherlock smiled triumphantly. Mycroft blushed and looked down as his phone vibrated with a text,

I like you too. GL xxx

Greg slipped his phone away and smiled.

"Spin the bottle then." Mycroft spun the bottle, it landed on Sherlock. Sherlock regarded Mycroft but said nothing.

"Truth or dare, dear brother of mine."

"Dare." Sherlock replied absently.

"Confess your feelings to the girl you clearly fancy." Molly looked up hopefully.

"Firstly I'm handcuffed to Jim," Sherlock held up his wrist, pulling up Jim's with it, for emphasis, "Secondly, relationships have no importance to me." Mycroft rolled his eyes,

"Just tell her Shirley, I'm not blind, even I can see you're very much 'into' her."

"I'm not 'into' anyone. And my name is not Shirley." Mycroft grinned,

"I'll tell her then."

"Go ahead."

"Irene, I do believe my brother is headoverheels for you. And I'm never wrong."

"Correction, you're rarely wrong. This is one occasion where you are." Mycroft shared a knowing look with Irene.

"I have no feelings for any girls."

"Suuuuuuuure..."

"Girls do not interest me in the slightest Mycroft."

"Girls? What about boys?" Irene asked. Anderson snickered.

"Not really my area." Sherlock was careful to look at nobody but Irene. She winked at him.

"Spin."

"If it means I get out of answering your stupid enquiries, sure."

"Denial..." She muttered, and Anthea looked up from her phone and chuckled. Sherlock's eyes flickered over to John and he cursed himself. He quickly span the bottle. John grinned at him. Sherlock smiled back and the bottle landed on Anderson. Anderson stared nervously at Sherlock, wishing he was at home with his dinosaurs. Sherlock smirked,

"Truth or dare?"

"T-t-truth." Sherlock laughed,

"Ok then. Why do you smell of Donovan's perfume?" Anderson's mouth dropped open.

"Simple enough question."

"I... No reason..."

"Oh, really?" Sherlock said making his voice as innocent as possible.

"Yeah..."

"You know, there's something that makes me feel as if you're not telling the truth..."

"I might have given her a hug..."

"Is that all, Anderson?" Sherlock asked with a sneer.

"Yes..."

"Sure. I completely and utterly believe you Anderson, as usual."

"You should..."

"My 'mistake'." Sherlock made bunny ears around the word mistake to emphasise his point. Anderson grabbed the bottle and span it before anyone could ask anymore questions. Sherlock just grinned at John, who tried to hide his smile. Donovan blushed bright red.  
"Something you want to share, Donovan?" Sherlock muttered loud enough for only Jim to hear. Jim chuckled slightly. Sherlock smirked. The bottle landed on Anthea. Anthea, without looking up from her phone, said,

"Dare." Andeson smirked,

"Stay off your blackberry for the rest of the party."

"I have important things to do on this. I can't just neglect them."

"No. That's the dare. Give your phone to Mycroft."

"Let me finish this."

"No."

"Do you want to die then?"  
"We aren't going to die if you let go of your blackberry."

"It's a possibility." she said looking up at Jim.

"Hand over the phone." Anderson used his best menacing voice.

"I'm so scared." she said, sarcastically. Never the less, she handed her phone over to Mycroft, on the keys for as long as possible. Mycroft shrugged and pocketed it. Anthea spun the bottle and it landed on Donovan. Donovan sighed,

"Dare."

"Kiss Anderson." Anthea said, absently.  
"B-but..." Donovan shurgged and kissed Anderson quickly on the lips.

"Just proving a point." Anderson and Donovan shrugged in time with each other.

"It is obvious."  
"Yeah...OK..." said Anderson. Sherlock smiled at Anthea. Anthea grinned back. Parents started to arrive and the game of truth or dare ended... Until next time.

**And you'll have to wait to find out if I will do another truth or dare. Maybe I'll do truth or dare, teen!lock style or at the age they are right now. Who knows? Ooh the suspense is killing me! XD -Moo x**


	3. Unusual

**AN: I took this idea of writing to a random adjective from Luna Moriarty, so go check her out because she is AWESOME! And she is my boss and I am her sniper :) (don't crush our dreams!) -Moo x**

Unusual

If I had to describe Sherlock Holmes in one word I would say unusual. He isn't a freak nor is he unnatural. He is just different. Anybody could do what he can do if they tried. I've tried and although I don't see as much as him, I see some things. He's been doing it for years, he's trained himself to note everything, things that we would disregard. He's skilled in the art of deduction. Nor is he unnatural in how he barely eats or sleeps. He's used to so little food or sleep he doesn't need any. He knows exactly what he needs, when he needs it and how much of it he needs. Of course, not everyone thinks that's possible but it is. If you have something to focus on you forget about those sorts of things. I am proof of that. When I first started working with Sherlock I was falling asleep all the time, eating as often as I could but now, I sleep when there is no case, I eat when I get the chance but I don't have to stop what I'm doing anymore. So before you judge Sherlock and come to the conclusion of freak think that anyone can do it if they know how.


	4. Worried

**AN: These are a bit short at the moment because I don't like these adjectives that much but hey ho! :) -Moo x**

Worried

John was always worried about me. Especially when I was on a case. Especially when the case involved Jim. I guess I should be thankful that he worried but I see no point. I know, I jumped off a roof because of Moriarty but I survived didn't I? And I came back after... What? Three years? But he really worries when I go quiet and I'm not on a case. When I ask him why he worries when I go quiet he says it's because I'm always talking or explaining something. Most of the time I'm just in my mind palace, sorting it out, deleting things. But occasionally he has a right to worry. I've not felt the same since the Reichenbach Fall. Sure, I've had Jim to keep me entertained but something was different after the Fall. I don't feel like me all the time, that's why I sometimes go silent. If John worries about me then, I feel better, because I know that he cares for me and that he wants me to be ok. That's why I let him worry, even if he is just fussing.


	5. Peaceful

Peaceful 

Jim Moriarty. When he is awake, he is psychopathic, energetic and he is always thinking of a plan. But when he is asleep, it's a different story altogether. His whole body is relaxed, he isn't about to bound off somewhere so he can blow something up nor is he telling me about the person I need to shoot. He looks serene, calm, peaceful, everything you wouldn't expect from a consultant criminal. When Jim Moriarty trusts you enough to let you see this side, you see how human he is underneath everything. When he isn't wearing one of his suits, when he isn't trying to be all business like, he's cute and cuddly and just like you or I. He can be gentle, he can care but only if you encourage him to be that way, like I do. Everyone has someone with whom they can let their walls down with, and if they don't, they need one.


End file.
